A Rainy Day At The Office
by demonchild1856
Summary: Its another Jack and Audra fic! Basically it follows Jack from the moment he gets up in the morning to the moment there's a power failure at Hogan Place....and only he and Audra are in the room....;)


**yeah I was bored so I decided to write this! You may not wanna read it if you're immature and can't handle like, near-sex stuff**

          It was one of the worst thunderstorms Jack could remember.  He didn't even hear his alarm when it went off this morning; he was woken up by nature's alarm clock: the thunder.  He didn't want to ride to work in the rain.  It would just mean that he would have to bring two pairs of jeans to work instead of one.

          He pulled the sheet off his legs and scratched the constant itch behind his ear, looking at the digital clock on the bedside table.  6:30 AM.  He sighed, but as he looked at the picture of himself and Audra, Jack remembered that he had more of a reason to go to work now that she was in his life.  He walked over to the closet and threw a suit and tie onto the bed, pulled out some jeans and a tee shirt, and walked into the bathroom to shower.

          He had learned his lesson about showering in the morning; he had the scar on his shoulder to prove it.  Never use hot water if you're going to take a shower in the morning, because it will put you right back to sleep.  So he kept the water cold, quickly washing his hair and body before toweling off.  He brushed his hair and teeth, got dressed, and stuffed the black suit into his bag.  He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bagel (He shoved that in a plastic bag and then into his pocket), keys and helmet, and walked out the door.

          "McCoy, are you crazy?" his neighbor asked as he pulled his Yamaha out onto the street.  "Driving that deathtrap in this weather?"

          Jack smirked.  "Don't worry, Mrs. Roberts!  If I end up in the hospital, I'll remember what you said the last time!" he said as he pulled on his helmet and pulled out into traffic.

          The ride was horrible.  Every fifteen seconds a new wave of ice-cold wind would bite through his jacket and jeans, sending more and more chills up his spine.  He tried to avoid the giant puddles, but by the time he had parked the bike in the employee garage across the street from Hogan Place, he felt like a five-year-old who had just wet his pants.

          He ran across the street and took the elevator up to his office; he shook his head to get some of the water out of his hair.  _What was the point of that shower this morning?_ He thought as he unlocked the door.

          "Haven't you graduated from preschool already?" 

          Jack turned around.  Leaning on the doorjamb, dressed in a dark green top and black pants, was Audra, staring at him.  She pointed to the water stains on his jeans; he could feel his face redden.

          "Puddles," he explained.

          "That's a good thing," she said, closing the door.  She walked over and put the case file she had been holding on his desk.

          Jack hung his coat on the hanger in the closet and pulled off his shoes.  "I kind of have to change here, hun," he said, motioning to the clean suit he was holding.

          "Go ahead; you didn't seem to mind changing in front of me the other night," she said quietly, giving him a sly grin.

          Jack shook his head and quickly changed behind the closet door.  He threw the wet jeans and tee shirt on the floor and shut the door, handing the black and red tie to Audra.  "I'm half asleep.  You do it," he said.

          Audra smiled and wrapped the tie around Jack's neck.  "How was your night?" she asked.

          He shrugged.  "Lonely."  He kissed her on the lips.  "And yours?"

          "Same," she replied, kissing him back.  "Too bad about this case we're handling, or we could leave right now."  She finished with his tie but kept a light grip on it.

          "What do you mean?" he asked.

          "Well, Arthur couldn't make it in today because he's still sick, Briscoe and Green are trying to recover some of that evidence you asked for, and the arraignment isn't for another two days," she explained, twisting the tie around her fingers.

          "And we don't really have that much to do, right?" Jack asked, leaning on the table behind him and putting his hands on Audra's hips.  She still held on to the tie.

          "Not really," she said quietly, kissing him again.  "Besides, what's a little backlog?"

          Jack smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her.  "Well, what do you say we get out of here then?" he said in a low voice.  "Like you said--."  He was interrupted by a loud moaning.  "What the hell was that?"

          "Sounded like a power failure," Audra said, "but the lights are still on."  Suddenly they were plunged into darkness.  The emergency light in the corner flickered on, casting long shadows across the office.  "Spoke too soon," she said.

          "Damn," Jack said, picking up the phone.  "Line's dead."  He slammed the phone down on the receiver.  "Do you have your cell?"

          Audra nodded and handed it to him.  Jack dialed a number, but nobody answered.  "What do you think happened?" she asked.

          "No idea," he said, looking out his office window.  "If I could see anything, maybe I'd know…oh crap."

          "What is it?" Audra asked, standing next to him.

          "You know that power box at the end of the block? The one that provides all the power to the buildings on this street?" Jack said.  "Well, it just got hit."

          "By lightning?" Audra asked.

          "Nope.  By a car," Jack replied, turning and leaning on the bookcase.  He walked over to the door and opened it, trying to get a sense of what was going on.

          "Just a power failure, McCoy," somebody said.  "Everyone's saying to just stay in your own office until it's fixed."

          "Oh, ok," Jack said, closing the door.

          "What did he say?" Audra asked.

          "Well, apparently they want everyone to stay in their offices until this is fixed," he said, smirking.  "So it looks like you're stuck here with me."

          "Damn," Audra said sarcastically.  "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

          Jack smiled.  _Let's see how long it takes her before she cracks_, he thought.  He tossed her the case file.  "Let's get some work done," he said.

          He forced back a laugh as he saw Audra's face fall.  "Yeah, lets…lets get some of that work done," she said, downhearted.

          Jack sat down across the table from Audra, taking some papers and reading them over.  He periodically looked over at her, seeing how much she really _didn't _want to do work.

**      **      **

          After what seemed like hours of sitting at the table, reading the same sentences fifty times, looking for a clue that Jack knew wasn't there; he was starting to get fed up with work himself.  He looked up as Audra rested her head on her arm.  He reached over and ran the tip of his finger over her own.  Audra's hand twitched; she laced her fingers with Jack's and looked up.

          "Bored?" he asked, getting up and locking the doors.

          "Very," she replied.  "And my feet hurt."  She stood up and pulled off her shoes.

          "How much longer do you think this is going to last?" Jack asked, loosening his tie.  He could feel the tension between the two of them building.  A flash of lightning lit up the room.

          "No idea," Audra said, walking over to him.

          "Well," Jack said, scratching the itch behind his ear, "what do you want to do?"

          Audra raised an eyebrow.  "Are you afraid of the dark?" she asked randomly.

          Jack laughed.  "I believe in monsters and things that go bump in the night," he replied.  "But no, I'm not afraid of the dark.  Are you?"

          "It creeps me out," Audra said, rolling up her sleeves.

          Jack nodded.  "Damn it," he said, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

          "What?" Audra asked.

          He turned and looked at her with lust in his eyes.  "I can't take this anymore.  It's too difficult being in the same room with just you for this long without kissing you and touching you," he said quietly, walking towards her.

          "Yeah, I know," she said, backing against the wall.

          "Do you care?" Jack asked in a low voice, his face inches from hers.

          "No," she whispered.

          Jack kissed her passionately, sliding a hand up her shirt and under her bra.  Audra kissed him back, unbuttoning his jacket and dress shirt, pulling both of them off.  She could feel his calloused hands, one on her chest and the other holding her by the hip, slipping slowly under her pants.  She ran her hands over his bare chest and through his hair.  Jack unbuttoned Audra's top, peeling it over her shoulders.  He bent and kissed the hollow of her throat, his hand traveling down to unbutton her pants.

          "Jack," she said quietly.

          "What," he asked.

          "Don't."

          "Sorry."  He picked her up and carried her over to the table, keeping his lips on hers.

          Their long-awaited, much-needed make-out session was cut short by a flickering of lights.  Jack pulled away from Audra, keeping his hands on her hips.

          "We still have the night," she said.

          "Yeah," Jack said, kissing her again.  "We can be one of those things that goes 'bump'."


End file.
